Its not crazy The story after New Girl
by Pally2channy
Summary: What exactly happened after the episode New Girl? Since its not SWAC and not a disney show it has M Rated stuff here! I wish I could actually see Channy on the show! Now its So Random! I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic...I have a lot of experience in writing...but never really showed it to the world..HA HA I mean anyone but my teachers, Srsly one day I wrote a twilight fanfic and showed it to my english teacher...she's a fan**

Chad's Point of view  
>"I'll see you around." I said "I'll see you around." She said I turned around and walked away. Just out of the sake of curiousity I hid behind the cardboard cutout to see what Sonny would do next. I heard her sing that song she wrote. That pleased me...I don't know why but it did.<br>I went to my dressing room...I had left some stuff in my private gym that I needed to pick up. I didn't wanna look inside that room. I had cleared all of the gym stuff and put twinkly lights above and set up a table for two and put scenty candles in every corner. If I hadn't been insecure that day...and not asked for a recount...then that night would've been the night I would have told Sonny in this very room that I loved her.  
>I loved her more than anything. More than myself. The way she laughed...the way she smiled. My throat got heavy and I realized I had become teary eyed.<br>I picked up my stuff and went for reharsal hoping no one would notice my eyes were getting red.

Sonny's P.O.V  
>I went to my dressing room to see Tawni holding a Mackenzie Falls script.<br>"Do you know what Chad has to do today?" She said "What?"  
>"Make out with Chloe"<br>"I thought he already did that."  
>"If you remember you broke his tooth and he couldn't do that. They had to cancel."<br>"Why are you telling me this?" "Well...because you still like him."  
>"No I don't."<br>"You do...if you don't then I think you wouldn't mind going out with James tonight" "I'm sorry what?"  
>"James stopped by today. He wanted to tell you that he's sorry and stuff" She said "You believed him?" I asked "I didn't believe him...but girl up Sonny. Go out with him for fun! We all know you wouldn't care if he dumped you so go with him to have a good time."<br>"What's up with you?"  
>"Do it as a favour for me...I just have sometihng planned for him."<br>"You and your plans. Fine I'll go...but you call James and tell him."  
>"Okay."She said<p>

Chad's P.O.V  
>I was supposed to make out with Chloe!<br>Gross!  
>I can't think of anyone but but Sonny.<br>And you wouldn't even imagine what Chloe told me. She said "We all know you still like Sonny...but we have to do this so think that you're kissing Sonny."  
>My answer to that was even more shocking even to me.<br>"She'd never make out like that with me...I tried but she wouldn't let me."  
>I just gave a confidential relationship info to someone other than my gf. I'm a dissappointment.<br>"Oh please...don't give me details. Just do it."  
>"Fine"<br>"Chad!"I heard Tawni yelling my name. WOW! I used to call her Blondie but Sonny really changed me.  
>"What?"I asked her "Your ex-girlfriend is going out with James tonight."<br>"Again?"  
>"Yeah he asked her out today...she said yes." She looked annoyed.<br>I started remembering the last time she came by and said all this...the only difference is that now everyone knows that I like her.  
>I heard somewhere that James was into drugs and stuff like that I gotta stop them from going out otherwise...<p>

Sonny's P.O.V  
>"Hey James." I said "Hey Sonny." He came forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.<p>

**Review...U're reading I can see that, but you moved to Chapter 2 without reviewing?**

**Guys I need a feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's P.O.V Me and Blondie..Yes I finally remembered to call Tawni that! Anyway Me and Tawni were speeding to the arcade to crash James and Sonny's date. It made me feel so nostalgic. But the last time Sonny thought that I was the Mayor of Jersiville...the head ambassador of Jerkoslovakia but now she thinks that I'm a insecure freak...who runs and screams like a girl. The jerk me was better. Anyway Tawni is still using that bedaazled lip gloss case I gave her when I had tried to take way the Randoms' prop house.

Sonny's P.O.V "Sonny you forgive me right. I have changed." James said "Of course I do forgive you." I said. Tawni so owes me. The things I do for her.

But I gotta admirt James has turned into a gentleman but afterall...he opened the car door for me and is being polite.  
>When we reached the arcade...I screamed on the inside. Why? The arcade had changed into a nightclub!<p>

"Nightclub seriously?" I asked "Oh don't worry...there's a restaurant inside. I obviously wouldn't take you to a nightclub." He said and smiled.  
>Tawni Hart I'm gonna kill you! I'm stuck with James Conroy!<br>Me and James entered the restaurant and he held out the seat for me.  
>So gentleman but still no one can take Chad's place.<br>Did I just say that?  
>Yeah...I love him.<p>

Chad's P.O.V Blondie and I got out of my convertible to see the arcade had turned into a nightclub.  
>I don't have a good feeling about this.<br>We were walking and suddenly Tawni tripped and twisted her ankle. Everything reminds me of Sonny these days...that time we played musical chairs she twisted her ankle and...I need to stop!  
>"Ouch" She said "Oh man!" I said. i'm not a animal that I wouldn't help her...so I helped her up but still she couldn't walk properly but I needed her to crash the James and Sonny date.<br>I kept my hand on her shoulder and took her other hand to support her.  
>"You know...Chip dramapants...you've changed and thanks for helping me." Tawni said "Tell that to you friend er...cast mate." I am familiar with the Tawni-Sonny fights.<br>"Well...she's a good friend but honestly we all forgive you for the recount thing after all we are professionals, we have been doing this for years but Sonny is new and she broke up with you just for this." I like blondie in a non-like way.  
>"Lets go."<br>Sonny's P.O.V James and me ordered some coke and stuff. I was texting back to my mom about the date when I saw Tawni and Chad. He had her arms around her. I got so angry and freaked out. I mean come on he didn't even ask for a second chance and he's already with Tawni.  
>Yeah...well I'm not gonna mourn over him.<br>Watch me.  
>To make Chad jealous...I don't know what got into me...I took James' hand and led him toward the nightclub disco.<br>Chad saw that and followed us. When we got into the disco...I took him to the corner couch and did the thing I'll always hate myself for. I am a slut!  
>I kissed him. I was overwhelmed with anger!<br>Chad saw this. The look on his face was pure rage and fury.  
>Boo-yeah!<br>He still had his arm around Tawni...I don't know what happened next. I do but I don't know why it happened. I took a drink from the nearest counter and drank it. I drank 2-3 glasses of it and then kissed James again. Funny, he didn't stop me he was instead kissing me back and then he lost him support and fell on the couch and I fell on him. His hands wrapped around my wiast.

Chad's P.O.V Sonny is making out with James. Right in front of me...you know what hurts the most...I'd die to take James' place for.  
>She got up from him...and went to the counter for more drinks. She was about to drink it when I left Tawni by the table and went upto her and took the glass from her. She tried to take it back "PLease Chad give me my drink." She tried to snatch it away.<br>"No!" I yelled. She tried harder to snatch it and I got so angry that I slapped her. Now I know what she was doing. Trying to make me jealous. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chad's P.O.V I slapped her but I don't have regrets.  
>She was being an idiot. I mean kissing him when I was standing right there...oh wait she kissed him because I was there.<br>"How dare you slap me?" She yelled.  
>"Did you even think before kissing him." I pointed towards James and made a disgusting face.<br>"You're not my boyfriend anymore...I can kiss anyone, anytime, anywhere. Just stop messing up my life!" That did it...I'm gonna move on, why should mourn over a girl who kisses James Conroy, No why should I mourn over a girl who is a So Random! cast member.  
>I am way more succesful, popular oh what the heck I am going to mourn. I love her! But still I turned around cuz I was pretty sure she was going to pass out and will be here to help her. I'm being a dimwit but just because I love her I'm not going to just let her insult me.<br>Anyway...I turned around and Tawni practically screamed "Chad what the hell...Stop her!" I looked back to see her gutting down one more glass of the beer.  
>"Don't argue with me blondie." I said ina silent but deadly voice. I can be scary when I want.<br>"You're mean!" She said. Blonds are not afraid of blonds. Ha Ha I was walking towards the door when I heard the voice that killed me because my subconscious mind figured out what happened.  
>There was smashing sound followed by Sonny's scream.<br>I looked back to see my Sonny's perfect face filled with blood and her body crumpled. The broken chandelier resting on her legs.  
>I stood there, too shocked to do anything. I am dead. Sonny Monroe killed me.<br>I finally came to my senses, and ran towards her. I couldn't pick up...she made me weak. I am Chad Dylan Cooper but I am just a weak human being in front of my Sonny. "Somebody call the ambulance!" I yelled.  
>I heard a click and ring of numbers. After few minutes the ambulance arrived luckily and non-luckily I got to travel with her in the ambulance.<br>Non-luckily cuz it hurts seeing her like this.

Sonny's P.O.V I tried to find my way out of the darkness for the 4th time, this time I succeeded.  
>I opened my eyes to see Chad hea resting on the edge of my bed. I'll have to tell him goodbye. Some might think I am suffering from a guilty conscience yes I am guilty for everything, he has done so much for me and I let a stupid award come between us, I am an idiot and I can't let him let me hurt him again.<br>He opened his eyes and a wave of relief filled his face.  
>"C-chad."<br>"Shh." He hushed me.  
>"Chad...will you do something for me?"<br>"Sure, anything."  
>'Kiss me and make me forget what I did."<br>"You didn't do anything, I did."  
>"Please Chad."<br>"Sonny..." He leaned in and kissed me very gently and carefully. I forgot that I was hurt and I deepened the kiss. My hands got tangled in his hair. Our mouths move together. I got carried away and my tongue tried to find its way into his mouth, I almost heard him gasp but he didn't fight me. When we started gasping for air, he pulled away.  
>"Chad...I wanted to give you something to remember me bye. I wanted to tell you that this accident diddn't change anything but now we'll have a proper goodbye." The thought that was going on in my head was that Please don't cry...please don't cry. I fI cried he would suspect something.<br>I looked at his face, it was filled with emotions, regret, pain but then he smiled.  
>"Doesn't matter, as long as you're happy.'"<br>This sentence did it I cried and cried. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so awkawd while writing the um...steamy parts. But next one will be better. I do not own SWAC...I wish I did...No I wish I ownd Sterling Knight..Ha Ha..if I did own SWAC den Sterling Knight would be shirtless inevery epi...I totally stole that from the author of 101 forms...I forgot the name but still we have the same wish. And if I ownd SWAC den Channy wouldn't have broken up!**

Chad's P.O.V

Maybe she was in pain. She was crying. I called the doctor for her. I was so mad at myself and her!

'Can't you see I'm in love with you...can't you see babe so much I do...you keep my head spinning around...thats how I keep my feet on the ground.' -Drake Bell

I relate with the song so much. I love her and she's all it doesn't change anything.

Sonny's

Okay fine I might have just turned him down. I wish he could see I was killing myself by doing this.

'I love the way you are, Its who I am don't have to try hard, we always say, say it like it is, and the truth is that really miss.' –Avril Lavigne

Chad's P.O.V

I was like so mad that I stormed out of the hospital and left my car there and started wandering aimlessly. After a few minutes my subconscious mind led me to a place. Well…it was where all the prostitutes were found. I was angry at Sonny and wanted to just show what I'm going to do next. But I couldn't do that that would hurt her…I think. I chose the prettiest of those girls and we had to walk to the hospital to get my car. She didn't mind that mainly cuz she was going to sleep with Chad Dylan Cooper. Every girl's dream. Not every girl.

We got into the car. While I was driving the girl's hands were moving very slowly on my thighs. I felt myself harden.

Oh well…

We got to the house. I couldn't take her to my kiddie room. She would freak out.

I took her to the guest room. It was really luxorious.

We got inside and at that instant she locked the door and started to take her clothes off. I just stood there. Come on Chad! This isn't your first time. A hot girl is standing in front of you and you are thinking about Sonny! Man up!

When she was finally naked. She looked at me. I was standing like a statue.

She wasn't discouraged.

"Let me get that for you honey…" She said and started to take my clothes off.

When I was completely naked like her. She finally realized that I wasn't responding. She looked at me.

I was going to say something when suddenly my head was filled with Sonny's laugh..

Something took over me and the next instant the girl was thrown on the bed and I was on top of her.

We did everything in the foreplay…just as I was about to thrust into her ,something inside me snapped and I got off her.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"I'm still getting paid right?"She said.

"Yes,"

I gave her the money and after she left I sat at the edge of the bed.

Sonny Monroe I know you still like me. You'll be mine tomorrow. You'll realize that you love him just wait for tomorrow night. Thankfully she was going to be discharged tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny's P.O.V

I just got discharged. Turns out I didn't have a lot of inuries. Thank God! I hate travelling around with a bandage and stuff on my arm. My mom is driving me home. When we reached there...she left for Wisconsin, she had some work to do. I was getting over Chad. Not getting over him but trying to. How can I get over him. He is the cutest...sweetest guy on the whole wide world. Huh...guess its time to move on. I got into my room and took a shower...I got into my Pyjamas and was about to go to sleep when I heard this screeching noise at my window followed bya knock. I was scared at first but then I heard Chad yelling my name. I opened the window.

"Chad...what the hell are you doing here?"

Chad's P.O.V

Sonny will have to admit she likes me. I just entered her room. She looks so shocked to see me.

"Well...I'm here to meet my Sonshine."

"Chad...ypu're not my boyfriend anymore, you can't just barge in here." She said.

"So...what? You still like me!"

"No I don't!"

"Then you wouldn't mind if I come close." I took a step toward her...she took a step back. She was standing right with the wall.

"N-no." She stuttered.

"Then I'm coming closer...closer." I took few more step towards her. So I was standing right in front of her with no gap.

"N-n-no." She said in a breathless voice. She was breathing so heavily.

"You wouldn't mind if I do this?" I kissed her really violently.

At first she tried to shove me away but then she started deepening the kiss, her lips were moving against mine in a way that I can't even explain in words.

Oh well..

Then suddenly she got into her senses.

"Chad..." She started to whine like a little kid.

"Sonny!" I whined more effectively then her.

Then suudenly out of nowhere Tawni barged in.

"Hey...Sonn-oh sorry Hey Channy!" She changed the mid word right as I came into view.

"Tawni...what are you doing here?"Sonny asked

"I was here for you...I was so worried about you and now your mom is Wisconsin and I thought you might need some help..."She blabbered on and on and me and Sonny stared at her in disbelief...this blondie cares for Sonny? Oh well...I don't care she ruined my moment!

"Thanks Tawni...but I don't think I'd require any help...don't make yourself uncomfortable." Sonny said.

Tawni looked relieved.

"Okay...call me if you need my help." She said and got out of the room.

"WOW...that was heartwarming and disturbing." Sonny said and smiled."

I didn't know what happened next...I kissed her again but this time she pulled away.

"Chad please..." She said and started to walk away.

"Sonny...tell me to get out of your life and that you don't care about me and I'll go away. The part that'Chad it doesn't change anything' doesn't make up for anything...tell me this and you'll never see me again!"

"Chad...why are you doing this to me?"

"No Sonny...you tell me why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you even know what I'm going through...you probably don't! Do you even know how much I wish to forget you? You're just some random girl for crying out loud and I can't seem to get you out of my head! What's happening to me? You tell me...I was the one who used to dump girls... and even use them for sex but you? Our first kiss came up after people putting us under pressure. What is happening? Tell me!"

"Chad..." She trailed off.

"What? Tell me to go away!"

"I don't know what to say..."

"Why would you even say anything...you ruined everything!"

Again a strange wave nostalgia hit me.

I remembered once what Grady told me. If you got abs don't hide them...shallow but true. Girls wouldn't be able to resist you. I got 6 pack abs...

Wohoo! GO ME!

I started unbuttoning my shirt. The look on Sonny's face was priceless...

"Chad...what the hell are you doing?"

I stood there silent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! at the last the font gets smaller because i had to copy it from my youtube version of this story as my file got deleted. Anyway I know i'm late! badly! but its just that i don't get time for myself these days...**

Chad's P.O.V I was hitting rock bottom!  
>I mean seriously taking girl advice from Grady but still if her seeing me shirtless and melting works den BOO-YEAH!<br>I know it doesn't even make sense and I might make a fool of myself but Sonny's worth it right?

Sonny's P.O.V Gosh! Chad is hot like a red hot chilli pepper. I have realized that being away won't do any of us any good.  
>"Chad. Chad. Stop it!"I said "Stop what?"He asked innocently "Oh please."<br>"Fine. Then say you like me." He said...he said leaning in.  
>I leaned backwards.<br>"Lets start over."  
>"I like the idea." He said huskily while leaning trying to kiss me.<br>"Step back!"  
>"Why?"<br>"We are starting over. No kiss!"  
>"U are so annoying." He said I wish he knew how much I wanted him.<br>"Anyway so where do you wanna go for our first date?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Let's go to my place cuz you obviously need rest and you're not really in a position to go outside."  
>"Gosh! I am alright."<br>"Sure." He muttered.  
>I got ready and we both got into his car. We reached his place. Honestly, Chad is so ADORABLE! He made lasagna for me. It was so delicious.<br>I was so happy. Suddenly I started to feel a little faint. "Sonny, you alright?"  
>"No. I am feeling faint." I said.<br>"U are turning pale. Are you sure you weren't bitten by a vampire this morning?"  
>"Well, James did come to see me today but I am pretty sure he is James Conroy." (Twilight lovers will underestand that joke)<br>"Come with me." He said while scooping me up in his arms.  
>"What?"<br>"JUst lay down for a while."  
>"Okay..."<br>So I lay down in his bed. I gotta say it was SOOOO COSY!  
>I wrapped up in the blanket like a catepiller. And then after sometime I fell asleep.<br>I was woken up by a sound outside. It sounded like a phone ringing. I heard the door creak open. I didn't see who it was...as my head was under the blankets. Just as I peeked through he blanket...I saw Chad jump on the bed with his arms open(in the hannah montana episode "You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party"...Oliver jumped on Miley's bed like that")  
>I was startled. "What the hell?"I said<p>

"SORRY! I didn't realize u were here! really sorry" Chad said

"U always enter your bed like that?"

"Well, yeah pretty much"

He is so cute! That's when I realized that he was laying on top of me...if it weren't for the blankets...I would have been crushed under his body weight.  
>"Um...Chad, Do you mind getting off me?"<br>"NO...but first" He said in a deep whisper...and leaned in.  
>We kissed for sometime and and when he pulled away...<br>"I love you Sonny" He whispered...our foreheads linknig together.


End file.
